


Ошибка

by Vireselich



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vireselich/pseuds/Vireselich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Старинный драббл по заявке: Уилл|Ганнибал. Ганнибал всё-таки убил и съел Гремма. Тот стал призраком, который всячески мешает Лектеру охотиться и готовить. Отпугивает потенциальных жертв, путает соль с перцем. Н!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ошибка

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Был анонимно выложен на дайрях.  
> 2\. Написан после первого сезона.

Когда Уилл появился впервые, Ганнибал ему практически обрадовался: Грэм был не самым худшим собеседником, и смерть едва ли могла это изменить. В конце концов, доктор Лектер привык к мертвым: те окружали его все жизнь.  
Но те мертвые, к которым он привык, определенно не были такими шумными. И их всегда можно было съесть.  
Уилла было невозможно не то что повторно употребить – его нельзя было даже заставить замолчать.  
***  
– Ты убил меня, – обвинительно сообщил ему Грэм из-за спины пациента.  
– А потом… потом… она сказала… что я раздражаю ее, – с душераздирающими всхлипами признался Фрэнк, комкая в руках бумажное полотенце.  
Ганнибал медленно кивнул, постукивая по блокноту для записей простым карандашом, не слишком уверенный, кому именно кивает.  
– И съел, – гневно продолжил Уилл.  
– … и сцена, – всхлип, – Господи Боже, эта женщина устроила… такую сцену, – Фрэнк трубно высморкался. Ганнибал с трудом подавил желание поморщиться. – Клянусь, доктор Лектер… вы сами бы разрыдались…   
– И ладно бы приготовил как следует! Уильям Грем – де-воляй!  
– Если бы вы только видели… только видели… – Фрэнк затрясся в рыданиях.  
– И смакуя, с вином! Со свечами!  
– Раздражаю, представляете… представляете, доктор? – еще серия всхлипов.  
– Пригласив кого-нибудь! Докторшу свою, или Алану!  
– Она не ценила меня… я… она сказала… я ее нервирую…   
– А ты меня просто СОЖРАЛ!  
Раздался треск.   
Лектер все-таки сломал карандаш.  
Фрэнк вскочил и понесся к выходу со скоростью, совершенно ему не характерной.  
– Я… я вас тоже раздражаю… Я найду другого психиатра! – истерически заорал он у порога и звучно хлопнул дверью.  
Грэм и Ганнибал остались наедине.  
– Из-за тебя я распугиваю пациентов, Уилл, – благожелательным тоном проговорил Лектер.  
Уилл молчал, отвернувшись к окну.  
– Я не хочу лишиться своих клиентов.  
Грем повернулся к Лектеру, недовольно блеснув на свету очками.  
– Я хоть вкусный был?  
– Достаточно.  
– Достаточно?  
– А что?  
Уилл скрестил на груди руки.  
– Достаточно – это все, что можешь обо мне сказать?  
Лектер растерялся. Ему как-то не приходилось раньше говорить комплименты собственным блюдам.  
– А что я должен тебе еще сказать?  
– Ну… – Уилл, кажется, тоже растерялся. – Ну, хотя бы, что мясо было нежное!  
– Нежное, – кивнул Ганнибал, решив не спорить, – очень нежное. Как у девушки.  
Уилл молчал. Ганнибал понял, что сказал что-то не то, но не понял, что именно.  
– Даже не подавился, скотина, – раздраженно прошипел Грэм, злобно растворяясь в воздухе.  
Лектер вздохнул с облегчением.  
***  
– Не останавливайся возле нее, – посоветовал Уилл, материализовавшийся на переднем сиденье автомобиля Лектера.   
Тот, едва не подпрыгнув, вместо тормоза нажал на газ.  
– Почему?  
– Она курит.  
– У нее не было сигареты.  
– Я видел, она курит.  
– Ты видишь ее впервые в жизни.  
– Ты тоже. Ты не можешь быть уверен. Вдруг у нее метастазы в печени?  
Ганнибал вздохнул.  
– Ты мешаешь мне охотиться, Уилл.  
– Я? Вовсе нет. Просто забочусь о тебе.  
– С чего бы это?  
– Чем больше убийств – тем злее полиция. Чем злее полиция – тем больше народу тебя ищет.  
Лектер покосился на Уилла с подозрением.  
– Очень трогательно. Но почему тебя это волнует?  
– Знаешь ли, за решеткой тебя будет не так весело доставать.  
– Тебе больше нечем заняться?  
– Ну, вообще-то, да.  
– И поэтому ты…  
– Буду здесь изводить тебя советами? Да.  
– Ясно.  
Поужинать свежей дичью в тот день так и не сложилось.  
***  
– Кстати, ты убил бедняжку Эбигейл, - на этот раз Уилл сидел на стуле задом наперед, облокотившись на спинку.  
Лектер едва не уронил шумовку.  
– Мне пришлось это сделать, - огрызнулся он, - и я боролся с отцовским инстинктом.  
– И героически победил.  
– Не качайся на стуле.  
– Я нематериален.  
– Но назойлив. Как ты это делаешь?  
– Что – делаю?   
– Раскачиваешь стул.  
– Не знаю, – нематериальный Уилл пожал плечами. – Делаю – и все.  
– Тогда подай мне сахарницу. Должна же от тебя быть польза.  
– Сахарница – справа или слева? Их тут две одинаковых.  
– Левая. В правой поваренная соль.  
– Держи, – Грем протянул ему открытую емкость.  
– Спасибо.  
– О чем я… А, да, Эбигейл. Знал бы ты, что она хочет сделать с твоим ухом.  
– Полагаю, тогда мне повезло, что она уже мертва.  
Они помолчали.  
– Погоди-ка… Говоришь, сахар был в правой?  
– В левой.  
– Ой.   
Уилл был безмятежен и небрит.   
Кисло-сладкий соус к телятине была безнадежно испорчен.  
***  
– О, ты все-таки читаешь порножурналы?  
Лектер обернулся и быстро швырнул его в ящик комода.  
– Это не должно тебя волновать, Уилл, - сухо сказал он.  
– Меня и не волнует. У нее грудь слишком маленькая.  
– Тебе нечего делать в моей спальне.  
– Мне вообще нечего делать. Мне скучно.  
– Иди и развлекись.  
– Я развлекаюсь, – Уилл с сожалением развел руками, - не моя вина, что ты такой скучный.  
– Как насчет развлечься подальше от меня?  
– Мог бы – меня бы здесь не было. В Небытие еще хуже.  
– Уилл.  
– Что?  
– Я собираюсь раздеться и лечь спать.  
– Поздравляю. А, мне надо отвернуться?  
– Будь любезен.  
– Не вопрос. Кстати, тебе что, нравится маленькая грудь?  
– Не собираюсь обсуждать с тобой этот вопрос.  
– А мне побольше нравится. Ну, Алана вон…  
– Уилл.  
– Ты же знаешь, что Фрейд про твои пристрастия говорил?  
– Ты стал очень общителен после смерти.  
– Еще бы. Здесь совершенно не с кем поговорить.  
– Я не стал бы тебя убивать, если бы знал, что дело так обернется.  
– Это извинения?  
– Нет.  
– А. Ясно.  
– Убери ноги с моей подушки.  
– Они чистые.  
– Они мертвые. Слезь с моей кровати.  
– Я нематериален. Я не могу тебе мешать.  
– Ты долго собираешься меня изводить?  
– Не знаю. Может, до завтра. Может, всю жизнь.  
– Это было бы прискорбно.  
– Весьма.  
Согнав, наконец, призрак Грэма с кровати, Ганнибал лег сам.   
Шел второй день, как Уилла объявили в федеральный розыск.  
Лектер еще никогда так не жалел о содеянном.


End file.
